sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Jeanette Buendia (Second Chances)
Name: Jeanette Buendia Gender: Female Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: ''' Parties, drinking, playing pranks, collecting figurines. '''Appearance: Jeanette is a tiny, energetic girl standing at 5’3’’ and weighing 107 pounds. She’s got just enough feminine curves to make her attractive sporting slight hips and a curvy bust. She has shiny black hair, almost always kept in a pony tail that reaches down to her shoulders. Her face is round and her nose and ears are small. She has a clear complexion and her skin has just the slight golden tanned hue to it. She normally wears make up, but not an overpowering amount. Eyeliner, mascara and gloss is normally enough. Jeanette favours bright clothes, and normally wears some fashionable top with a skirt. On the day in question Jeanette was wearing a bright blue ruffle mini skirt, a yellow tank top and a silver necklace with a fairy pendant. Biography: Jeanette is the oldest daughter of Arcadio and Sophie. She had a good, supportive family and a normal childhood. When she was 8, her brother Jake was born. Arcadio was originally from Ecuador and Sophie was originally French but they met and settled in Denton, New Jersey where both of their children were born. Arcadio works as a Spanish teacher at a local high school and Sophie works as a florist. Growing up Jeanette had always, and continues, to be mischievous and energetic. She delights in telling off colour jokes, making innuendo and playing practical jokes on other people. Jeanette would watch after her younger brother and the two would run around and play tricks on the neighborhood. Her childhood wasn’t particularly remarkable as she grew up happy and healthy. Her family is pretty squarely in the middle class, living comfortably, but not wealthy. Though she can be a bit cruel to people she dislikes, Jeanette is generally friendly and sweet. She has a lot of concern for people she views as her friends and would never mean to seriously hurt their feelings. She has a running streak of making jokes about the appearance of her friends but rarely seriously means it. She collects fairy figurines because people say that with her pretty face, tiny stature, energetic attitude and her trickster nature that she’s reminiscent of a pixie. She continued her collection during her teenage years, often spending money online to buy figurines or bargaining at the local flea shop. She finds a lot of pride in her collection, often bragging about it to her friends. Her main source of incomes for her hobby is her part-time work at her mother's flower shop and some babysitting gigs. Moving into adolescence Jeanette was very sexual, experimenting with boys and sleeping with her first boyfriend at 15. She doesn’t view sex as anything particularly serious and is very flirtatious, having flings with several boys she’s friends with. Her parents weren't able to tame her out of her habits so they forced her to protect herself when she had sexual encounters. Jeanette agreed and her parents stayed out of her sexual and romantic life. Despite being rebellious by moment, Jeanette loves her family, especially her little brother. She often helps him to do his homework and watches him when their parents are gone. Her parents's attempt to calm her down didn't affect her relationship with them. She is still as open with them than before but sometimes keep secrets from them. She mainly lies about the dates she goes on with the boys at her school and with who she hangs around with. In school, Jeanette isn’t remarkable, but she keeps above average grades. Her best subjects are math and art. She doesn't really know what to do in the future. She considers working for her mother's shop and becoming a florist. The thought of going to trade school isn't very interesting but she thinks she may enjoy flower arranging. Jeanette loves to dance and go to parties, drinking when liquor is available. She is fairly popular and has many friends, though her friends cross all spectrums of social circles. She has no problems befriending the more studios crowd along with the party goers. She often sneaks out of her house to go to parties but she tries to get her parents's approval before going. Advantages: While she isn't particularly academic, Jeanette is very sharp and clever. She's resourceful, well liked and has many friends. Jeanette repeatedly demonstrated her ability to lie in stressful situation which could help her on the island. Disadvantages: Jeanette is very small both in height and weight. She's not very strong and she is rather fragile. Jeanette sometimes has difficulties taking things seriously or concentrating. Original Profile: '''Jeanette Buendia (TV1) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 06 --- Designated Weapon: Katana (blade notched and tip broken off) Conclusion Sharp girl with a sharp-ish weapon. I like that, even if G06 doesn't seem like she'll quite live up to that sword's legacy. The above biography is as written by Loretta. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] )]] Handled By: Loretta Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Sophie McDowell 'Collected Weapons: '''Katana (blade notched and tip broken off) (designated weapon, to Simon Leroy) '''Allies: 'Sophie McDowell 'Enemies: 'Bunny Barlowe '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Bunny woke by the lake, and approached the nearby Sophie McDowell, in the mood to make casual conversation and take a seat. After confirming Sophie was alright she quickly launched into her take on the game, it being that it was generally a crock of bull and that Danya was a dick, et cetera. They were approached by a smiling Bunny Barlowe, who was also concurrently holding them at gunpoint. Sophie was too shocked or otherwise to respond but Jeanette maintained her general aura of outrage and began to provoke and prod at Bunny, too fed up with her shenanigans to otherwise be careful, even as Bunny continued to try and play up her innocent but insane shtick Jeanette stayed on her case, throwing brutal quips to each of Bunny's attempts to intimidate and bully. Even as Sophie was held at gunpoint Jeanette continued to mess with Bunny, even ignoring her in favor of another new arrival, Tania Chell, who was the only one actually trying to sue for peace between Sophie's apathy and Jeanette's inflammatory behavior. Bunny continued to try for it, holding another injured newcomer in Simon Leroy hostage in exchange for supplies, but Jeanette was infuriated by Bunny getting too close in the process and started to throw rocks, which finally drew Bunny to actually open fire. Jeanette was wounded but this only infuriated her more, and she charged Bunny, knocking the gun aside. Sophie intervened, kicking Bunny's gun into the lake and spurring Jeanette to fight back despite her injuries. She threw one last insult at Bunny and stole Bunny's bag for good measure before running off, leaving her own bag and weapon abandoned nearby. Jeanette eventually caught up to Sophie in the woods, though by that time she was beginning to suffer serious blood loss from her bullet wound and exertion. She was able to announce her presence before collapsing, and as Sophie rushed to help her, Jeanette brushed off her first-aid attempts and instead requested that Sophie put her out of her misery so that Bunny wouldn't be credited with a kill. Sophie balked at the request and tried to insist that Jeanette would be fine, but Jeanette knew that she was dying and kept pressing, asking Sophie to choke her before she bled to death. Sophie gave Jeanette some last few words of comfort before complying, and Jeanette tried to take solace in the fact that she wasn't dying alone or giving Bunny the satisfaction of killing her. She died smiling, though she had lost consciousness and was unaware of it. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''No, no, the second coming of Nick Reid this girl was not. She did provide some delicious drama in her short time with us, though, so I can't be too disappointed. '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I'll be clear and I'll say I'm not interested. This sounds so retarded."'' -- Her opinion on most things, in summation. "I want you... to make me pretty, okay? Cover that ugly wound and put flowers and twigs and leaves on me. I don't want to be seen by the world like I am right now." '' -- One of Jeanette's last requests to Sophie before asking to be killed. Other/Trivia Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Jeanette, in chronological order. Pregame: *Guess Who's Back, Back Again? *Eye of the Tigers Second Chances V2: *Princess Aquapussy *It's Not a New Wave, It's Just You and Me Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jeanette Buendia. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *The feels ;~; - Espional *This is definitely on time and not weeks after I promised. Anyways, I thought that Jeanette was a really strong character for one who died so early. She was solid in Pregame, establishing herself as prone to a certain level of whimsy that nonetheless carried an edge and an unpredictability. A particularly nice aspect of this is that we get to see how Jeanette acts around those she knows and likes, since in the game proper the biggest source of conflict for her is how she deals with someone she very much doesn't. That someone, Bunny Barlowe, rolls into a scene where Jeanette is joking with Sophie McDowell about their misfortune in a manner close to what she uses in Pregame (though adjusted, of course, for the dire situation), and starts throwing around threats and trying to seize control. And Jeanette's not the sort to have any of that. Her manner turns blunt and her insults turn personal and when that all erupts into violence—violence in which Jeanette actually casts the first stone—it feels wonderfully inevitable. Neither girl is willing to compromise, and Jeanette won't flinch even in the face of superior armament, so of course she gets shot for calling Bunny's bluff. What's great about this among the early-game violence so common to SC2 is the patience at play; the thread keeps building and building and so when the sparks start to fly it feels completely earned. Anyways, Jeanette and Sophie run off and Jeanette ultimately asks Sophie to help her go out on her terms. If I have one criticism of Jeanette's arc, it'd be that the jump here is somewhat sudden on a physical level; Jeanette goes from fairly vivacious to certain she's doomed mostly in between threads, and that's a transition that wouldn't have been hurt by a bit more time or space to brew. That said, the actual content of the kill/death is great. It takes a concept I tend to be pretty lukewarm about and makes it work not by some grand subversion or commentary but through solid character work and stellar execution. Jeanette's desire to be put down stems partially from her continued need to get one over on Bunny, and that's wonderful. There's some selflessness too, a desire to help Sophie, and the death covers little hints of regret and manages to pull off a certain dignity and peace that under another situation might've driven me up the wall with real style and it's all because, much like the violence in thread before, it's earned through Jeanette's actions and development. As early deaths go, I can say without a doubt that Jeanette's a really solid one and very much worth a look. - MurderWeasel Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters